Heaven
by summdrew4eva
Summary: One-shot. Clem & Kenny have faced many troubles through the apocalypse, but isn't it hard to keep the walls up? (Chapter 4 is up!)
1. Chapter 1

_Clementine yawned as she opened her eyes. The cold, sharp emptiness of the sky seemed to swallow her up._

_Sighing, she began to walk the short distance from the camp to the riverbank. Holding her trusted handgun at the ready, Clementine made sure not to make any rookie mistakes. _

_As she stepped through the clearing, she paused. Kenny was sitting on a rock, lost in his own thoughts, it seemed. As she approached, he turned, snapped back to reality._

"Hey, darlin'... What are you doing up?"

_Sitting down beside him, she kicked off her now-battered sneakers, dipping her feet into the somewhat warm water._

"Couldn't sleep."

_She answers, staring down at the reflection of the many stars that were beginning to form in the sky. _

_Truth was, her mind was keeping her awake._

_The nightmares. They came every night._

_Pete, Nick, Sarah, Rebecca, Carlos, Alvin, Luke, Jane, Omid, Christa, Chuck, Ben, Katjaa, Duck, Doug, Larry, Carley..._

_Where were they? All dead. They were all dead because of this stupid apocalypse!_

_But the one that stuck, the one that was replayed over and over every night like some cruel trick by the gods, was Lee..._

_If only she hadn't believed that man. If only she hadn't been naive eight years old Clementine. If only she woke Lee up. If only she hadn't run off._

_If only. _

_If only.._

_If only..._

"Clem..?"

_Clementine glanced up at Kenny's concerned face._

"Huh? What's wr-? Oh! Sorry!"_ She clumsily rubbed her eyes... _"Stupid tear ducts..."_ She muttered. Kenny had more important things to corcern him-_

_She was cut off by Kenny grabbing her wrists. As his tight grip restrained her, she had no choice but lift her head up._

_What she saw through through her bright golden tear-stained eyes, was Kenny's eye, which was stained with compassion, sadness and tears._

"Cry. It's ok, darlin'..."

_Four words. That's all it took for her to collapse into his comforting arms, sobbing..._

**Should I continue this? Read & review and let me know what you think!**

**Loulou out! **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow... 113 views, 96 visitors, and 4 positive reviews in less than 24 hours! *Jaw drops* All I can say is thank you! Hopefully I can continue to improve and write a great story!**

**Skylark91 - Thank you! Hopefully I can make a good story! :)**

**Guest - Thanks for your review! I will continue this for now at least. :)**

**Aqua123 - Oh my gosh! Thanks a million!**

**Guest - Thanks :D**

**Finally, I would like to recommend a couple of things for you to check out. :) First, a YouTuber by the name of Swingpoynt :D He is hilarious, and hopefully you will check out his Walking Dead playthrough video in which Kenny returns. You'll thank me!**

**Lastly, a music video by BeatBurger called She So High. It's a Kpop song, but it is a very refreshing song so check it out, please! :P**

_**Previously:**_

_**She was cut off by Kenny grabbing her wrists. As his tight grip restrained her, she had no choice but lift her head up.**_

_**What she saw through through her bright golden tear-stained eyes, was Kenny's eye, which was stained with compassion, sadness and tears.**_

_**"Cry. It's ok, darlin'..."**_

_**Four words. That's all it took for her to collapse into his comforting arms, sobbing...**_

"Shh..."_ Kenny whispered, rubbing her back. The poor girl was just a kid, after all. A kid caught up in the middle of all this..._

"I-I'm sorry..!" _Clementine couldn't stop. All the feelings of grief and loss that she had tried so hard to keep inside were spilling out._

"It's okay, Clem... It's okay..."

_Eventually, the sobs were reduced to the occasional hiccup._

"Enough about me..." _Clementine sighed, wiping any remaining tears from her eyes. _"How are you?," _she asked, glancing up at him. She knew that the past hadn't been too easy on him either._

"Well, I think I'm going to be okay, now that I've got you and little Alvin Jr here."_ He smiled, playing with Alvin's tiny hands. Clem smiled warmly as she watched. Kenny really did love that boy, just as much as Duck._

"So, what's the plan?" _Clem asked. Obviously they couldn't stay in the forest for forever._

"We find a place like the ski lodge. It was safe and stable. We need that right now."

_Clem nodded._

"We'll head off In the morning." _Kenny smiled at Clem. _"Now, you go to sleep."

_Clem felt a little lighter as they walked back to their makeshift camp. Kenny really was there for her and AJ._

_After they had settled down into their beds, Kenny turned to Clem._

"'Night Clem... Clem..?"

_He glanced at her, worried for a moment._

_She was already asleep__, a small smile on her face__._

_Maybe, just maybe, it will be alright... He thought, as he drifted to sleep..._

**As always, read & review!**

**Loulou out!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue! I aim to try and write longer chapters!**

_Clementine woke to AJ's shrill cries. She yawned a little, scanning the campsite that her and Kenny had constructed._

"Shh... Shh..." _Kenny was already up, rocking the baby over and back in his arms._

"Need any help?" _Clem enquired, looking on concerned._

"Ah, sorry, Clem..." _Kenny sighed, glancing down at her._ "It's okay..." _She answered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_Grabbing her trademark baseball hat and placing it neatly on her head, she walked over to them. Kenny gladly accepted the offer, placing AJ in her arms._

"Is he hungry?" _She asked, trying to calm the baby down._

"We're running out. We need to find somewhere permanent. Fast."

"Is it that bad?" _Clementine questioned. Kenny replied with honesty._ "If he doesn't get some proper food soon..." _He didn't need to go on. Clem got the idea..._

"Don't worry..." _Clementine said reassuringly._ "It will work out."

**4 days later...**

_Clementine felt... uneasy. Swinging her head around, she scanned the barren wasteland that had become the norm. Nothing. She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. It was just a product of her imagination, probably concocted from lack of sleep._

_Clem walked beside Kenny, stifling a yawn. Kenny was about to speak to her when the now all-too-familiar moans of the undead echoed throughout the empty landscape..._

"Shit!" _Kenny fumbled for his gun, the extra weight of a speedy-growing AJ in his arms slowing him down. _

_In seconds, Clem already had her finger on the trigger of her trusty Glock-17. Lee's calm and reassuring words resonated through her mind as she neatly shot two walkers that were approaching Kenny and AJ in the head._

_You're smarter than them..._

_Kenny breathed out, relieved._ "Than- Clem!" _She watched as his expression switched from relief to horror in a matter of seconds._

_A lone walker had crept up behind her, ready to continue the cycle of the undead..._

_Clementine raised her gun to the walker's head._

_A shot rang out, causing the walker to slump to the ground._ "Good work, Clem!" _Kenny smiled._

_Clementine turned to him, confusion painted across her features._

"That wasn't me..!"

**As usual please read & review! :-) Reviewing lets me know if I should continue this.**

**Loulou out!**

**:)**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi guys and girls! I'm so sorry about the timing of new chapters. It's been one hell of a week! First of all, one of my favourite tv shows, Casualty, killed off one of my favourite characters in a heartbreaking plot twist. Finally, the American tv show Dallas (reboot of the iconic original series) has been dropped by the tv network TNT. I'm asking you guys to sign a petition for #savedallas that is on . We have over 50,000 signatures already, but the more the merrier. Link will be in my profile. **

**I hope to be back soon, because one thing Dallas does extremely well is cliffhangers, so I know how it feels to be waiting and waiting for a resolution!**

**Keep signing! **

**Loulou :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back!**

_**A lone walker had crept up behind her, ready to continue the cycle of the undead...**_

_**Clementine raised her gun to the walker's head.**_

_**A shot rang out, causing the walker to slump to the ground. "Good work, Clem!" Kenny smiled.**_

_**Clementine turned to him, confusion painted across her features.**_

_**"That wasn't me..!"**_

"Who's there!?" _Kenny growled into the wilderness._

"I just thought you needed some help..."

_Clementine's breath caught in her throat. He didn't look older than 17 or 18, with chestnut, neatly-kept hair and hazel eyes. His blue chequered hoodie was loose, revealing a multi-coloured polo shirt. He wore plain tracksuit bottoms and sneakers. He seemed to be of Asian descent, which reminded Clem of Glenn and when everything was simpler..._

"Who are you?" _Kenny questioned, his brow furrowed. Clem was understandably cautious too. After all, who knew who he really was?_

"Park Dong Joo, but you can call me Dylan Park." _He finished his answer off with an infectious smile, to which Clem couldn't help but reciprocate._

"I'm on my own, but if you let me travel with you guys, I will lend myself to protecting your family, including the little one." _He smiled at AJ, who was nestled in Kenny's arms._

_Kenny lowered his gaze to Clem. _"What do you think? Does he seem trustworthy?"

_Clementine thought about it. He, oddly enough, reminded her of Ben, the college student who Kenny never got on with. He genuinely felt like a nice guy. He didn't look threatening and he wasn't demonstrating the characteristics of a crazy murderer either..._

"I think so." _Clem answered with approval. Kenny nodded in acceptance of Clem's opinion._

"Well, that's it I suppose..."

_Clem and Dylan looked on in anticipation._ "Yes, you can travel with us. I'm Kenny, that's Clementine and this is Alvin Junior, AJ for short." _Kenny gave a small smile, which Clem knew was a positive indicator._

"Thank you!" _Dylan quickly shook Kenny's hand and high-fived Clem. With a new-found determination, he returned his focus to Kenny._

"Since I am part of your group now, do you want me to show you where I am based? I was just on a food run."

_Kenny's eye lit up._ "You have food..?"

_Dylan's response made Clem grin with anticipation._ "I've plenty of food. I've been stocking up for a while now."

_Kenny needed no more reassurance._

"Let's go."

**A/N: As always, read & review. What did you guys think of Dylan, my first OC? Do you think he affect the group good, bad or indifferently? Let me know! Plus, if you want to see a picture of Dylan, check my profile!**

**Sending love from Ireland! **

**Loulou**

**:)**


End file.
